Child of the Shinju: The Brighter Morning after the Storm
by Eigth swordsman of the mist
Summary: A child that has suffered through unimaginable pain and sorrow from the cruelty of humanity. He is found by the man who is said to have a blacker heart than the devil. By this chance meeting will these two find what they have been missing since birth. Will Aizen Sosuke find the love of a child like a parent for their child in the new Ten-Tailed God, and will their hearts be mended?


_**I DO NOT OWN EITHER Naruto or BLEACH. **_

_**Both are the respective property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo**_

_**All character save for OC's and everything in the respective Anime and Manga are theirs and I own nothing.**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

{_Flashback/Present Time_}

"**Demon/Summon Speech**"

'_**Demon/Summon Though**__**t**_'

_**Attack/Jutsu/Technique**_

* * *

A black portal opened in the middle of a great forest, out of he portal came a man dressed in white with a sword on his hip under his large white coat. His face was somewhat effeminite and his hair styled into a mullet, '_So... This is the extent of the power of a God._' Thought Aizen as he walked through the ruins of the once great village of Konohagakure No Sato. He had come alone, leaving behind his force of Arrancar, Gin, and Tosen. He walked through the ruins, he was also for the first time in many years felt excitement. His brown eyes caught the flecks of gold, ruby's, and other precious minerals sitting at the bottom of a large creek. He breathed in the clean air of the environment. The scent of decomposing foliage, virgin and undisturbed soil, and nature invaded his senses as the clean air entered his lungs. His white clothing sticking out from the dull and vibrant greens, browns and colorful flowers. He was onthought about bringing his Espada here to show them what a forest was like. He did not know what paths he took. He simply followed the small, yet very powerful pulses of the strange and enticing energy. This energy was different from his own. It was heavier and more dense than even His, Yamamoto's, and his top three Espadas in their Resurrección. It was so thick that if he tried he could see the thin and near invisible white trails of power that flew about and entered everything in the forest. Every tree, flower, plant, and even the water!

It was also more lively, the very environment seemed to both absorb and emit this energy. He soon came upon the village, the massive, decomposed wooden gates falling apart and the iron bars keeping them together completely rusted and unusable. The village was a mess, every building was destroyed almost, either rubble and shards of wood and glass or just about to the point of falling down, save for one. A small but sturdy red tower at the back of the village, a tree almost tripleit size grown around it. "So, its' in there huh." He said under his breath as he reached out with his senses towards the tower. "WHA-!What the hell is in there?" He asked himself as he came back to reality. It was as if Someone had packed a hundred Nuclear Explosions together and compressed it into a small child sized ball. He cleared his head, shaking it a few times. He was completely speechless as he saw what exited the top of the tower, through the broken window panes and glass, dressed in a ragged robe held closed was a dark-blue sash that trailed behind him was the source of the power.

He had faded, yet bright silver hair with red, black, and yellow streaks. His eyes where a deep metallic purple with seven concentric rings around dot-pupils with nine tomoe marks with three on each a ring closest to the pupil. His face was thin with pale, unblemished skin save for six whisker-like marks, three upon each cheek. His cloths consisted of a large, ragged black Kimono with a dark blue obi keeping it closed with the rest of the cloth trailing behind him. His hair was a His was that color of pure and polished silver, each strand like it was made from only the most accomplished artisan. Nine 8-ft long silver fox-tails and a small pair fox-ears on top of his head with a tips the same color as his hair, the tails swishing and moving behind him hypnotically. He stood at a small 4ft 6in, and he was probably only 8-9 years old. He had two pieces of his long hair styled into two horns while it fell to his waist. Behind him, as if it was some sort of halo, was a ring of ten black perfect orbs of power. His fingernails and toenails long and slightly claw-like. Aizen had rarely seen anything like this being, he looked into the strange eyes of the strange child. Those eyes betrayed nothing, for Aizen could see nothing within those strange, alluring eyes.

Aizen did not know how long he stared into those eyes, but when he finally blinked, he felt a pull on his body and in an instant he was infront of the child. The boys left hand extended out with the palm open. His head cocked to the side, his eyes wandering the Shinigami Captains form. His eyes widening at the sword on his side. Aizen barely had time to **_Shunpo(Flash Step)_** before he was almost stabbed with a black metallic spike. "Hold it, I just want to talk!" Stated Aizen as he saw a blur with the spike at his heart. In an soft voice the kid spoke, "Ok then. Speak." He said, his voice soft, cold, and emotionless. "I am Sosuke Aizen, I found out about this world a few months ago and I have finally been able to come here. I am a Shinigami, I have been gathering powerful allies for my plans to dethrone the corrupt King of my World. I have come here because I know that my enemies will come here and they WILL come here." Aizen said, he could still not see any emotion in those strange, glowing and alluring eyes.

"Why will they come here?, Even if they know about this place I know it will be for resources. I also know that there are sensors and technology that can sense energy, but I can see that our powers are vastly different. They will possibly only sense your own specific power signature but I want to know _Why _did you come here today?" Naruto said, his cold and emotionless voice questioning with curiosity. Aizen did not miss this, he had gotten this small godling interested.

Aizen cleared his throat, "The Soul King, or the Shinigami King if you prefer, has a military force called the _Goteijūsantai. _A force that had enough power to wipe out anything in their way. The _Goteijūsantai_ consists that of thirteen divisions as the the name states. Each division has a captain leading them. Each captain has more than enough power to level a city in minutes. Yet, the most powerful of the captains, the Captain of Squad1, is the most powerful of the captains. He is also the Sotaicho, the absolute commander of the military force. He has been leading the _Goteijūsantai _ever since they first began. I have been marked as a traitor for killing the Central 46, a council of fourty-six civilians that are the governing body of the Seireitei, or Soul Society as you could say, or heaven if you prefer." He explained as the younfg deity kept his eyes on the white clad man.

Aizen took a breath before continueing, "The Central 46 had become corrupt, and I had tried using a new device, the **Hogyoku(Crumbling Orb)** to break the boundaries in the powers of my fellow Shinigami; It was after I had been caught in the act by the creator of the device, that the Central 46 branded the Creator of the **Hogyoku** a traitor, and the survivors of the experiments traitors and sentenced them to death." Aizen stopped, seeing Naruto nodding his head to continue Aizen smiled as he grabbed the Young Gods attention.

Aizen went to continue but he felt his throat was dry from talking, he went to his pocket for his flask of green-tea, but before he could move an orb of pure water formed in front of him, a layer of ice formed over it with steam rising from it in the warm climate. He smiled as he saw the small god motion for him to drink it, Aizen grabbed it with his right hand, the cold ice chilling his hand, he drank lightly from it, His dry throat soothed and refreshed. "I imagine there is still much of your tale to tell, so please come inside." Naruto said as he turned and walked back inside. Aizen noticed that the boys canines where longer than usual, just barely poking out from under his lips, Aizen followed, his hand holding the iced drink as he followed the young god into the top of the tower. He was slightly marveled as what he saw. The room was full of precious gems, uncut amethyst, sapphires', jade, turquoise, ruby's, emeralds, moon stones and much, much more. There was a large bowl formed out of tanzanite crystal. Inside the bowl was heaps of blankets, pillows, and cushions. It was probably big enough to fit seven men of Aizens' size. It was cut off from the rest of the room by a thick wall of curtains.

He looked around to see there where wicker baskets full of herbs, clay jars filled with water, metal blocks and bars bent at so many odd angles and shapes you could fit them together ina number of ways, flecks of gold, silver, platinum, and other metals in the floor. A wooden box of peppermint sat on the windowsill. Empty boxes of cookies sat in a corner along with boxes of candy and other treats. Grapes grew on a vine beneath a hole in the roof. There other things Aizen did not take note of though as a rather large chair grew out of the wall nearest to the young gods' bed. The small deity threw a few rather fluffy pillows into the chair to make it more comfortable. Aizen did not complain as the young god jumped into the bed and looked as Aizen walked over to the Throne/Chair and sat down. He took a drink of his iced water, noticing the the ice had not melted in the slightest. Aizen cleared his throat and began where he left off.

"This happened over one-hundred and twenty years ago. A few days ago I orchestrated the execution of a very low-ranking Shinigami by the Name of Kuchiki Rukia, someone who had the **Hogyoku** sealed within her by Urahara Kisuke; the creator of the **Hogyoku**. I did not count on four of her friends attempting and succeeding to save her. I made my move and officially made my betrayal of the Seireitei known to every one. I am merely here to give you sanctuary from someone who will attempt to use you without any care about what they will do to you."

Finished the Rogue Shinigami. He saw the look on the young gods face, as he breathed in and out. His strange eyes closed in thought as the orbs that had swirled behind him before rose above him and swirled about.

"I can tell that you are not lying about this, I know that there is a bit more that your not telling me, I detect you absolutely no lies or negative emotions from you Aizen-San. "

Naruto said as he looked that man in the eyes, his strange eyes swirling both counter and counter-clockwise. His face set in curiosity and apprehension. Naruto kept his eyes locked on the rouge Shinigami, "Yet, if I go with you, I want you to promise that you wont to anything to me, no mind control, hypnosis, tricks or anything like that. I-I am trusting you Aizen-san. Please, please don't betray my trust. I... I haven't trusted anyone since Hiru-Teme. It was about a year ago. I was born October 10th, eight years ago. I had been kicked out of the orphanage at three years old. I was kicked out by the Matron...Haruno Sayuri." He said, he saw the face of the Rogue Shinigami contort slightly in anger.

He had not felt any negative emotions or lies from the man. He could see that man was actually telling the truth. "After I had been kicked out, I had been hunted down by the villagers, th-they did _things_ to me. They hunted me down and called me things like Fox-Brat, Demon Child, Murderer and others. Each Year on my birthday they would hunt me down and, and... They would _hurt_ and do _things_ me. This continued for a few years before Hiru-teme gave me an apartment." Naruto said as he stopped. He was shaking from the memories, his body burning with phantom pains from the after math of each _Fox-Hunt_.

Aizen felt his breath increase, his heart pounding a bit faster as he started to think about what the small child meant by "_Things_". Naruto spoke up, making Aizen Turn his gaze back to him. "A few days after I got the apartment, a man came to me. He promised me that if I came with him, the pain would stop. People would stop hurting me. He lied. He took me somewhere and it was there that he attempted, along with nine others to take the demon that had been sealed in me to re-create the original god it came from. Something happened, and when their Leader began absorbing the God, his technique backfired and it somehow latched onto me. I absorbed it, and him, and everything else within the cave faded away, his followers they died from the backlash. I woke up a few days later, everything was gone and I was in the hands of the village. They, they HURT me! I don't know how long it was, but I remember what they did. Please, Aizen-San... Don't betray me like they did. Not like Hiru-teme who said he would never hurt me when he betrayed me." He whispered as he shrank into himself. It was now night-time. Aizen felt his heart ache, he rose from his seat, his eyes tearing up as he processed the information.

He saw Naruto shaking, tears leaking from his beautiful metallic and concentric eyes, sobs shattering the air as he shook and the memories surfaced. Aizen grabbed the small god, not caring if his Holy White-colored coat and robes got wrinkled and slightly cut from the small claws of the godling as he shook in his arms. He had never thought of having children, he had never held a child, ever. Though he held tight to the small godling tightly, his sobs racking his small frame. Aizen simply held him until they stopped, his breath even, his shoulder soaked slightly by the young gods' tears. He looked outside to see it was completely dark, the black orbs swirling above the child as they had been. Aizen made his decision, he opened a **Garganta(Throat)** to Hueco Mundo; to Los Noches. He went to step into the dark portal, but stopped to grab a small blanket and wrapped the small god lightly in it. He would send some other **Arrancar(Ripped Mask)** to retrieve the small beings possessions later. He saw the black orbs following behind the child, like small animals or sentries following their master. He paid them no mind as he walked as fast as he dared through the portal.

He could feel the small god shake as nightmare's invaded his dreams. Aizen could tell that they were bad by the shaking, the small whimpers, slight increase of his pulse, rapid breathing and spasms of movement. Fresh tears marking the flawless pale skin of his face. His small claw-like nails digging into him and holding tightly to the warmth the older man provided. Aizen rubbed small circles on his new guests' back. Telling him to hush, and that it's ok in the sleeping child's ears. He soon reached the end of the portal, leading right into his throne room. He stopped, noticing the small god had not not even showed signs of waking. Aizen felt a sincere and true smile appear on his face, not the cold, cruel, and taunting smile he usually wore. He walked through end of the **Garganta(Throat)**, his **Espada(Ten Blades)** at the bottom of the large platform that his throne rested on. He saw their wide eyes as he stepped through the **Garganta** with the wrapped bundle of fur and the ten black orbs orbiting it. The Espada and their **Fracción(Subordinate)** eyeing it with curiosity and wonder as the halo of black orbs circled behind Aizen, the bundle within his grasp writhing as the tails twitched and moved hypnotically. Aizens usual cruel and un-settling smile had been replaced with one of kindness and care.

The Espada and their **Fracción **were shocked as the orbs circled around the small and mysterious being within Aizen's arms. They circled around the throne in a small, but wide circle at an angle like mock-halo. There was complete silence within the large chamber. It was not an awkward silence, nor was it a tense silence. It was a peaceful and rare moment of silence that was rarely experienced within Las Noches(Hollow Night Palace) and it went undisturbed until a small and nearly soundless yawn broke it. The **Espada** felt something within the depths of their master's core, something that even Gin and Kaname had not seen in their leader. For Aizen was giving off a feeling of joy as he unwrapped the thin, but obscuring blanket that concealed the tailed being in his arms. Brushing the stray hair from the small gods eyes. Aizen Stood from his throne and walked down the great steps towards the center of the thrown room.

The **Espada** craned their necks and their braver subordinate's had started to move closer. " Tosen, please have one of the servants prepare a room for our young guest. Preferably next to my own personal chamber's." Aizen said as he held the small god closer to his body. The large room was completely quiet for the moment as the orbs moved silently, the long tails of the child moving and brushing the floor. It was Szayel that broke the silence. Szayel was a man of average height and thin build. He has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes. His mask shard takes the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. His Espada number tattoo couldn't be seen.

His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel Aporro was wearing a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away and his only accessory were white gloves. His zanpakuto was a standard sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom. Instead of directly wearing his sword at his waist, Szayelaporro has two frilly light-purple strings tied to his waist that holds his sword; **Fornicarás(Lewd Concubine)**, at two points, letting Szayelaporro carry his sword at about thigh height. "Yes Szayel Aporro?" He asked as he turned to face the pink haired Espada.

Szayel bowed low before he looked at the bundle of fur and cloth in his master's arms. "Who... Or rather, what is that in your arms Aizen-Sama?" He asked, the other **Espada** and their subordinates' all looked a he same bundle in their lord's arms. Aizen gave his eighth strongest warrior a smile, a smile that the scientist of the **Espada **found very strange as he could tell it was different from his master's usual cruel and aloof facial expressions. "If I may ask... What is that thing in your arm's Aizen-Sama?" Szayel asked as he stepped closer to his leader. Aizen gave his subordinate a look that held actual happiness. He undid the rest of the blanket until it revealed what was in the thin and dark cloth. Revealing the sleeping face of the god child.

Szayel was in shock at the pale, silver haired child that had captured his leader's interest and possibly warmed his dark and manipulative heart. The scientist Arrancar looked at the angular, princely, and pale face of the child, the whisker marks on his face and pointed ears making him look like some sort of elf. The long mane of hair like pure silver crafted into silken strands. His pale skin glowing in the semi-bright light of the throne room. His tails' curled around Aizen as his head burrowed into the man's' chest. "What is he?" Szayel asked in wonder as he removed his left glove and felt the silk-like hair of the young god. "A being that is possibly more powerful than any other living or spiritual being. A child that was used to make a god whole by a group of people led by a man who harmed an innocent soul. A child that has become a god. A child that has seen and been through too much and has suffered at the hands of a place that has committed the greatest taboo's of harming a child." Aizen said aloud, his voice ringing out through the chamber.

The **Espada** and their **Fracción** looked at their leader as what he said was processed, soon all but a few bore looks of shock and hatred save for the more ruthless and emotionally stunted ones, though their eyes held a look of fury that something so taboo, so forbidden had been committed. While hollows fed on the souls of people, they rarely ever attacked children or young ones. Even the mindless Gilian never bothered the souls or living children. Only the ones who are desperate to evolve or had lost their minds to their hunger.

Out of the hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of hollows, there were possibly only ten out of a hundred that would devour a child. "He is not to be harmed, he is is most possibly the only person in this whole world that is completely innocent. Ulquiorra, take a few of the Numero's and go collect his things. I want everything of his here, he will be staying with us from now on." Aizen said with finality as he motioned for Tosen to leave. The blind Shinigami bowed before leaving the chamber. Aizen held the small being closer before he looked around the chamber, he could see that his follower's had sensed the great amount of pure, raw, and very potent power of the child/god. Though he knew that they would do nothing to the child less they gain his wrath. Something that even the **Segunda(Second) Espada** was wary of garnering.

Aizen saw Szayel still standing next to him, his hands clenched as his eyes told of the rage he was feeling. To harm a child, no matter what race, where it was from, was something that not even demon's would do. "Aizen-sama, what of the people who harmed him?" Harribel asked. Her green eyes looking at the sleeping being in her leader's arms. Harribel was a beautiful woman. Harribel had dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She was wearing a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar that covered the lower part of her face downward. This jacket covered most of her chest while baring a good part of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which seemed to be opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely enveloped her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's-paw.

On he back was her zanpakuto, a large blade that was strapped horizontally to her back. The blade itself was rather wide and the hilt a semi-light purple. Her eyes on the child as she felt a strange feeling coming form her non-existent core, the the piece of her that was missing. She felt her hollow hole stir, she felt her own weapon vibrate slightly as she walked towards her master and looked at the small god in his arms. "Aizen-Sama, what is his name?" Asked Harribel as she looked between the rouge Shinigami and the small being in his arms. "Naruto, as in the maelström that both destroys life, and brings about new things." He said as he felt the small god stir within his arms.

He looked down to see the hypnotic eyes of the small god open slightly, looking at Aizen for a moment before he rubbed them, then the rouge Shinigami felt it. He felt the small god stiffen in his arms, his tails went stiff, the orbs stopped moving, Aizen felt the small god's grip lessen before he jumped from Aizen's arms in a single fluid movement. Aizen took this moment to see the orbs follow the smaller and yet extremely powerful being. Naruto had cleared the distance between him and Aizen, the thin black sheet falling from Aizen's grip as they saw the animal-like child god look around him, his strange, ringed eyes looking around him in a strange frightened curiosity. Naruto saw the white-clad forms of the various Arrancar and how they watched him, like a child examining a new toy, like a scientist discovering an entire new species of creäture.

Naruto saw that they had wide open eyes and mouths at his form, his old tattered kimono having slipped from his frail, pale, and un-marred frame. Exposing his princely fair flesh, and the thin lines of the scars that had been left from over a year ago. He saw that Aizen was coming towards him,the two other people clad in white coming with him, Aizen keeping his arm's open, as if he wanted Naruto to come back into his arms. His brown eyes looking like those of a parent who had playfully chastised his child. Naruto looked at the white clad man, his memories of talking to this familiar brown haired man with a green hilted sword on his hip. He remembered that he had been talking about his past, how he had remembered what '_they_' had done to him, he somewhat remembered the feeling of warmth, someone carrying him, and finally of him being held tightly. Though he was sure that the man had taken him from his home, he was not sure that he could trust the man.

Naruto had feeling that if he trusted this man, that he would not hurt him, though he was not sure that he could trust him. Naruto could see that the man, a two women, one with pink hair and the other a blonde, a dark man with a white-thing over his eyes and a man with fox-like grin had now surrounded him. Naruto looked behind him and saw a pillar that ran up to the high ceiling above them. Naruto ha always loved doing this to any one who tried to trap him. Gaining a look that made Aizen, Szayelaporro, Harribel, Gin,and Tosen that made them wary. Naruto turned around in a blur of fur and speed and ran towards the pillar at full speed on all fours'. Even to the Arrancar's and Ex-Shinigami's eyes he was a shocking near invisible blur to them. He quickly ran up the support wall. His small hands and feet clinging to the white surface as if by magic.

He darted through the great door as he giggled, Aizen growing a soft smirk as he felt the great power of the small god almost vanish completely, _almost. _There was a small amount there, like something of a spiritually aware human, but greater, and it would not be noticed within the great fortress. He noticed Kaname shifting slightly as he looked down the dark hall. He noticed that the gathered Arrancar had also looked like they had just seen something impossible. The old, scarred, and **Segunda(Second)** had a slight tug on his lips as his Fracción had wide eyes save for Choe, the giant of an Arrancar simply smiled as he saw his lord look towards the disappearing sound of the loud giggles of the young god. Aizen smiled as he had an idea, one that would probably result in some much needed humor and fun his fortress had never experienced.

He cleared his throat to get the attention of his subordinates. "I want all of you to find him, he s probably trying to get us to play with him. So spread ot and find him... If you harm him on purpose you will be punished." He said coldly at the end, getting his message across. They all gave a Hai(Yes) in reply as they vanished with **Sonido(Sound Ceremony)** to look for the godling. Aizen noticed Kanme and Gin had not left. Kaname with his head held high as usual and Gin with his slightly disarming but unsettling permanent grin. Kaname bowed slightly beforehe spoke, "Lord Aizen... Is it wise to let the child run about within Las Noches? Especially with some of our more destructive and impulsive arrancar running about?" He asked his leader with uncertainty. Aizen gave a smile as he turned to face his fellow rogue Shinigami.

"You can also partake in the search if you want Kaname-kun, if just to keep an eye on the more un-trustworthy arrancar." Aizen said as he saw Kaname give him a small smile as he disappeared in **Shunpo(Flash Step) **Gin doing the same as Aizen saw the other's in the chamber do the same.

"This is going to be a very interesting time for all of us." Aizen said as he also disappeared in **Shunpo(Flash Step) **into the great halls of his fortress. In search of the young god who had started the awakening of his dormant emotions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sup people, just a random thought that was gong through my mind as I read the last few chapter's of the Manga. I never really see a NarutoXBLEACH stories like this so I thought that I would give it a shot. Love it or hate it so R&R or I'll sick Zetsu on your ass. On a side note I have another story like this one in progress of getting done, I'll probably have it up in a few months to next month so let me know what you think. **


End file.
